kjexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
There are five basic rules of KJEX Radio Wiki. They must be followed by all users at all times. Failure to comply with these basic rules may result in a warning, temporary suspension or permanent ban of IP and/or account from KJEX Radio Wiki. If you can suggest an alteration to these rules, please discuss it on the talk page. Administrators on KJEX Radio Wiki reserve the right to block any account that is involved in a breach of these rules for any length of time. However, there are specific guidelines on what staff should do in different situations. Policy covers more than these basic rules, and there are also other guidelines for how to behave and do everything around KJEX Radio Wiki. However, if a user performs an action not listed here which has negative consequences for KJEX Radio Wiki, its users or other people, Administrators reserve the right to perform judgement on these cases on an individual basis. 1) No vandalism, hacking, spamming, advertising Editing pages in a way that is detrimental to KJEX Radio Wiki is against the rules. For example: removing useful content, deliberately introducing mistakes, deliberately 'breaking' the layout of a page or adding irrelevant content. Also, using KJEX Radio Wiki to promote a website without prior discussion is disallowed, except in the case of official websites or those already approved for use on KJEX Radio Wiki. "Hacking" KJEX Radio Wiki, whether that is attempting to gain access to others' user accounts, attempts to gain access to the server or attempts to disrupt the service of KJEX Radio Wiki will not be tolerated. 2) No pornography or swearing Swearing is only appropriate in quotes, such as those from a radio show. Using words such as fuck, cunt, twat, shit etc. is inappropriate. It has been noted that the age restrictions on KJEX Radio is such that only mature people may listen to some shows, although these restrictions are not universal. However, it is widely known that a large portion of the listeners are under the age of 18. Partially for this reason, and partially for formality, professionalism and decency, pornography and swearing is forbidden on KJEX Radio Wiki. 3) No discrimination or abuse towards members or other people Abusing other users (flaming) is not how members of KJEX Radio Wiki should conduct themselves. If there is a disagreement, it should be discussed maturely on the Talk page for the disputed article. If a user has done something wrong (such as broken some rules), members should not make fun of nor abuse that user. This should be reported using the template. Discrimination on grounds such as of race, gender or sexual orientation is strictly forbidden, as even light-hearted comments can be very hurtful. These rules also apply to when discussing people who are not members on KJEX Radio Wiki. 4) Do not post copyright text or images It is tempting to simply copy text from other websites for use on KJEX Radio Wiki, or to upload images made by others. However, you must comply with the copyright restrictions of everything you post. If there is a breach of copyright on KJEX Radio Wiki, it will be the user who uploaded the content who is held responsible. However, it is believed that short extracts of content are acceptable. If larger extracts are required, they should be clearly marked as to where they came from (eg in a Quote box). Also, it is believed that it is fair to use screenshots and logos on relevant pages, to assist with a description. 5) No sock-puppetry or user impersonation Impersonating another user is strictly forbidden, whether it be attempting to gain access to their account or creating a similar account. This also applies to falsely claiming to being someone famous or to work for a notable company. Creating multiple user accounts for one person is forbidden, particularly if it is to circumvent a block from the site, to mislead others or to create the illusion of greater support for an issue. The only exceptions to this are bots, which are secondary user accounts used for automatic functions such as cleaning articles or converting images. A bot must have been granted permission by the Administrators before the creation of the account.